


The Future Of An Illusion

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Community: spnkink_meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Tenderness, Touch-Starved, Valentine's Day, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Dean/Sam (gen?), trials, cuddling, schmoop. The trials are hurting Sam, and the only place he feels safe and at least halfway toward okay is with Dean. So it starts with just basic support from Dean - a hand on the arm, helping him to walk - and then goes on to short hugs. Eventually, it reaches all-out cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future Of An Illusion

Love was good and kind. A kiss, a cuddle. Love was the two of them snuggling in bed, wrapped up in cozy sheets as the snow continued to fall outside. It was Dean bringing Sam a cup of hot chocolate as they sit in front of the fireplace. Love was home sweet home walking up on a Sunday morning to freshly made coffee and warm pancakes dribbled with sticky-sweet syrup. 

Love was comforting a soul when it needed it most. 

Dean does not have a touch kink, no matter what his Sam says. He just...wants to help. The trials are hurting Sam, breaking his body and soul. He’s weary and exhausted, and Dean worries, a lot. This is a grand challenge Sam is facing and no way in hell is Dean going to allow him to fly solo. 

At first it was just a hand on Sam's lower back, barely touching, more there for support should Sam's legs wobbly like a newborn colt and he should tumble. Then it was hug, one here and there, warm, comforting squeezes to help make his little brother feel safe and to calm the anxiousness. 

Now, as they lay in bed, Dean allows his fingers to tiptoe over soft, warm skin and he delights in it, smiling fondly as Sam seems to relax into the bed, as if his tender touch made him melt. Dean cannot undertake the trails, but he can be there for Sam, to love him and care for him, and soothe him by touch and companionship. 

Sammy falls back onto the white, fluffy pillows, sinking deeper into the cozy bed, sighing blissfully and closing his beautiful eyes. The sunlight golden ray cascades upon his nude body, the silk sheets, soft against his skin, the daylight appears to follow the fingers that lightly trail over the jut of the hipbone and across inner thighs, back up over his yummy which makes him giggle, before the fingertips reach his chest and begin to draw little heart patterns. 

Today is Valentine’s Day, and trial or no trail, Dean is going to make it special for Sam. He just hopes his brother doesn’t make a big deal about the lovely chick-flick moments. As it turns out, Sam catches on quick to his brother's actions, yet with the exhaustion in his bones and haziness of a weary mind he has forgotten today is a special day. 

Something is wrong with Dean today; that is the first thought to cross Sam’s mind. Well, maybe ‘wrong’ is the incorrect word. Off, strange, out of character—the man isn’t behaving like him. No sour pout on his pink kissable lips because they were out of coffee. No grumpy grumbles rumbling from his chest about the cold shower he was forced to take because the water heater was on busted in the bunker. 

No, he is bubbly and joyfully happy! 

A bright smile shines like golden sunny sunshine on his prickly-stubble face, he is merrily whistling and toe tapping to the upbeat song playing in the bunker. Strangest of all, Dean keeps surprising Sam with hugs. HUGS! The man doesn’t do lovey-dovey sweet displays of affection. No chick-flick moments, no siree. 

At first, Sam nearly jumped out of his skin, and he is not ashamed to admit he flailed like a fool, arms waving wildly and feet kicking, slip-sliding on tile, before awkwardly returning the hug to his brother. 

Of course, the awkwardness quickly faded as he melts into Dean's loving arms. Soft fingers curl through his hair, brushing and lightly scratching across his scalp and if he were a kitten he would be purring. A warm shiver tingles trough him, something akin to being swaddled in a cozy, warm blanket on a chilly winter day. Little kisses press to his temples, soft and sweet as his brother snuggles him to his chest, hugging him close. 

Sam wants to ask what has gotten into Dean because while the older man does give affection from time to time, more so now that Sam has undertaken the trails, that dearly affection normally comes when it is end times, life and death situations. Well, truth be told, this is a life or death moment; each task takes more of a toll on Sam’s health. 

Not wishing to ruin the moment, Sam smiles and lays his head on Dean's shoulder, smiling fondly. They stay there for a little while, just holding each other, their bodies swaying softly as they slow dance in place. A rumble from Sam’s tummy breaks them apart, making Dean laugh, and they break apart, then, yet linger close by as they make their way to the kitchen to grab some grub. All throughout the afternoon while they hang out and enjoy each other’s company—here a hug, there a hug, everywhere a hug, hug!

When Dean sneaks up behind Sam and wraps his arms around his waist, hugging him, he nuzzles his nose against the nape of Sam’s neck. He draws in a breath, smiling fondly, and while Sam loves the hugs, they make him smile and calm the itch of anxiousness under his skin, Sam cannot take the curiosity anymore. He has to know what is going on with his brother who has been out of character. 

“Okay, dude, what’s up with you today?” Sam tried a commanding voice, although the tone comes out a squeaky squeak when Dean kisses his lips in a quick peck. 

Dean stands there for a moment with a knowing smile, and Sam really wishes he was in on the joke because that smirk is cute and sexy and he wants to kiss Dean until they are both breathless. 

He intends to set his plan in motion, Dean’s lips are oh so kissable sweet and he cannot resist tasting his lover’s cotton-candy lips, and kissing would lead to hugging which he has grown to love, but before he can do that Dean pulls out a gift from behind his back; a single long stem beautiful red rose which smells heavenly sweet and a handmade card with a heart drawn on it. 

He grins, eyes twinkling like sparkly stars, “Happy Valentine’s day, Sammy.” 

Sam smiles brightly, grinning like a silly fool. He can’t believe Dean remembered the special holiday, even with all the mess of the trails going on. The moment sends him to a memory in his mind, one that brings a big, bright cute dimpled smile to his face...

Sammy sees the world differently than most people. Ugly is beautiful, red is black, trash is a treasure to him. The shy boy with a heart of gold is purely kind and sweetly vulnerable and fragile in a way that makes Dean want to hide him away from cruel people who would point at him and laugh. 

When Dean stopped by his brother’s classroom to pick him up after school, he found the little boy lying on his tummy in the middle of the room, surrounded by a vast collection of colorful markers and crayons and construction paper. Sammy was drawing a rosy red creation and his sweet angelic face beamed with delight as he happily scribbled on the paper. 

Dean grinned warmly. “Hey squirt.” 

Beautiful hazel eyes met his gaze and his baby brother’s face light up with joy. “Dean!” Sam cheered with excitement as he jumped up and dashed over to his big brother, wearing his trademark cute dimpled grin as he hugs Dean fondly, his skinny arms woven snug around Dean’s wait as he cuddled him with all his might. 

Dean hugged his brother, unable to stop grinning while his baby brother snuggled him as if he were a fluffy teddy bear. “Hey, Sammy, you ready to go home, buddy?” 

“Not yet,” Sam said, leaning back enough to look up into his brother’s eyes. “I have something for you.” 

He takes Dean’s hand and leads him over to the table where he’s been working. The surprise is hiding under his backpack, and Sam hopes with all his heart his brother will like it. Picking up the gift, Sammy was holding up a brightly colored red Valentine’s Day card. 

Dean’s heart did a tiny pitter-patter in his chest as he kneeled down to accept the sweet gift. His little brother nodded enthusiastically and grinned with an adorable dimpled smile. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Dean. Will you be my valentine?” 

“I sure will, Sammy.” Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and snuggled him, and he held the little boy as his baby brother rested his head on his shoulder. 

Sam hugs his brother tightly, smiling so brightly his dimples were sparkling. “I love you, Dean.” 

“I love you too, Sammy.”

When his mind rushes him back to the present, his cheeks hurt from smiling so hard. Sam may have just fallen in love with his brother all over again as his heart beats passionately while butterflies flutter in his tummy. Throwing his arms around Dean, Sam hugs him tightly. 

That night, after a lovely candlelight dinner, the boys snuggle together in the oversized hammock out on the bunkers back porch, watching the golden sunset. The large, white rope weave hammock sways with the warm, gentle breeze that flows in the air, and they cuddle up cozy and warm, bathed in the golden rays of the setting sun. 

For the moment, they can forget about the demon war and the trails, and just bask in the love that glows in their hearts. 

Dean presses a kiss to his forehead, holding Sam to his chest as his brother snuggles up in the curve of his side. Sam grins as he feels Dean's soft lips on his skin, burying his face against the crook of Dean’s neck as his brother cards his fingers softly through Sam’s hair. Sam has one of the roses in his hair, tucked behind his ear, and he is so happy, over the moon in love that he is grinning like a fool as Dean tenderly kisses his soft pink lips. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/74004.html?thread=26156820#/t26156820)


End file.
